


The End Is Coming

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Bray Wyatt isn't a man. Bray Wyatt isn't a sheep. Bray Wyatt isn't the light.





	

_Braaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy_...

He remembers. He always remembers.

His fate, his destiny.

Sister Abigail had told him about his fate.

* * *

It was a long, long time ago. The exact place didn't matter.

He was just a normal looking, frail boy.

But there was something pulsing in his blood. The awakening of something greater.

Bray Wyatt didn't know his parents. If there were parents.

He grew in a orphanage. Raised by Sister Abigail.

She was a kind, happy woman.

"Smile, Bray, smile. People will accept you if you smile."

Not a smile of happiness could Bray produce, but the Sister insisted. She only wanted to make him smile for some reason.

Soon, Bray smiled.

And from there, the Sister taught him other ways of being kind, other ways of converting people.

The easiest way was finding people with problems, and offer to them the light. Not the light of God, not the light of Jesus, but the light of Bray itself. A light with shades of darkness surrounding it.

There were other kids on the orphanage. Sometimes, they disappeared, but who cared about a few orphan children who no one would take?

Bray's fragile body began to grow stronger.

But soon someone arrived. Someone who didn't care that Bray Wyatt was just a child. Because he knew he wasn't just a child.

And that should have been the end. At least, for a while.

* * *

He needed power.

He needed power desperately.

He was from a family of proud wrestlers, how he ended as such of a failure?

He didn't care if he would sell his soul to the devil.

He didn't care if he had to violate a grave.

* * *

The time is coming...

When Bray Wyatt puts his hands on the WWE belt, it is gonna be the beginning of the end.

Darkness will spread through the world, just like hope spreads through it when men like John Cena and Daniel Bryan put their hands on it.

Just like greed and pettiness spreads from it when men like AJ Styles and Seth Rollins put their hands on it.

That young man that accepted Wyatt as vessel will be proud inside of being a world champion, but he never understood what he have unleashed.

He is a wolf behind a sheep mask. Bray Wyatt isn't a God of Light.

Woe to the ones who try to take the WWE Championship from Bray Wyatt.

Because they stand on the path of a God Of Darkness.


End file.
